City of Constellations
by JayfeatherIsDracoAVPS
Summary: -This will eventually become a TMI fanfic, I swear- Did you ever know there was an Institute in Canada? Well, there is- in the most uninhabited part. The winter forests of Canada, to the east-most side, are claimed by the Canadian Institute. One day, four boys venture a little far out of their marked land and stumbled straight into the apartment of Magnus Bane. -Rated M for later-
1. Chapter 1

**~MajorMinor: Getting to Know the Charges**

* * *

Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Those were their names.

Spring, the youngest of the 'cheetah pack'*, weighing in at age 12, and was the most bubbly, with brown hair in a slight 'bowl' shape, a soft, round face, emerald eyes, and skinny features. His voice had that just-got-into-puberty-so-I'm-still-kinda-getting-used-to-it sort of swing. He is a Minor.

Summer was next in line. He was second youngest, 14 and was labelled the 'hottest', living up to his name. Although he was quiet in new environments, he got more comfortable as time passed. He had black hair, brown at the tips of his bangs (but just barely) with hazel eyes and a lip ring. He is a Major.

Autumn was third, a 16 year old Japanese child, and spoke the language frequently. He sounded like it too, and looked even more like a Vocaloid** than he should have. He had brown hair in the style of a 'scene' boy, with silver-grey eyes, soft pearly skin, and a smile that could melt your heart right out of your chest. His canines were sharp for a kid his age, but he didn't seem to mind as it rendered him able to bite efficiently. He is a Minor.

Winter was the last, and eldest, the parade screeching to a halt at 17. He was the protector of them all, and the easiest on the eyes by far, though he was rarely in a relationship. He wears a nose and lip ring and seemingly throws on any clothes that cross his path and that fit -even if loosely-, which add to his demeanor. He has black hair and blue eyes (hinthint)***, with pale, milky skin and a fine-toned body. He looks to be older than he is, and his mind is centuries older than that, as if he holds the wisdom to different galaxies altogether. He is a Major.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry if this sucks, but I am seriously bad at first chapters. I swear, the other ones'll be better. I figured to just use descriptions of the characters as the first chapter since that's my strongest point, but it's horribly short. I'm currently working on another chapter now, hopefully it'll be up soon.**

***As for the cheetah pack reference in Spring's description, they aren't actually cheetahs. Generally, whenever cheetah's are in groups, they consist of males who are most likely brothers. In this case, all the boys in this Institute who are training are.. well, ****_boys,_**** and brothers, too. Also, all four of these guys have the grace and antics of cheetahs, so it'd be cool to throw that in there.**

****YouTube it, it'll come up, I'm sure |D**

*****This will eventually become a Mortal Instruments fanfic, perhaps in the second chapter, perhaps in the third, with Winter taking the place of Alec. Hence the ****_hint hint_**** with Winter's black hair and blue eyes. Jace will be bisexual and so will Simon, and Maryse and Robert will be trying to find 'other people'.**

**I'm trying to get into the swing of this 'create a FanFiction and upload chapters every time you can, not just when you feel like it' thin, so.. Yea! My friend made one of these with Teen Wolf, I'm just hoping I can be as good as her.**

**~Um, the fanfiction is actually called City of Constellations, but the sub-title is MajorMinor, the name I originally had for it. Since it's a TMI fanfic, why not go all out with the title? Anyway, later!**

**Arrivederci!**


	2. Dropping In

MajorMinor: Dropping In

_Don't be so over-protective_, they said. _It'll be an adventure_, they said. _You'll you'll be upgraded to Galalxy Dragon once you tell them about our explaration_, they said.

**/Lies\\. **All of it.

The snow pelting at them was absolutely terrible. Lashes of it, blindingly white, was slapping them in the face as they trekked through their snow-barren territory. Spring had to catch his scarf out of the air more than once as swirls of snow unraveled it right from his neck. It was the snowy season of course, and Winter was in charge of their little 'quartet' for the entire four months of it. One of the perks of being named after a season. The others were all named after seasons too, and Spring was the most ridiculous alpha out of all of them. Summer just let 'em do whatever, and Autumn arranged coronations for both him and Winter, once Summer's own time was up. But back to the misery and despair.

The entire landscape was tinted almost /blue/ and it took everything Winter had not to break down. Why did he always let himself be dragged into the most ourageous tasks? He /was/ the leader right now after all, but the way Spring looks at you with those /eyes/ and Autumn's /face/ when he wants something. He definitely inherited all of mother's charms. Summer just sits there and /stares/, making you feel utterly uncomfortable until you agree to go along with whatever plan had been concocted.

So here they all are, trudging through the Boreal Forest of Canada in the middle of the harshest winter /ever/ (exaggeration), for the sake of a childish adventure story. Seem Disney enough to you?

Suddenly, Winter senses a tightening of the air in one direction and slam to a halt, making Summer bump into him, resulting in all four of them hurtling down an ice-covered hill somehow, right down towards the lake. He braced himself, ready to feel the sensation of cracking ice and the strain of having to swim and save him brothers, but instead he was just pulled forward into a swirling current. He realized none too soon that he was being sucked into a Portal and trid to wrestle hid way out, but to avail. They'd been trapped

Next thing he knew, they'd all uncermoniously dumped on the hardwood floor of a colorful and vibrant living room, letting out grunts of disapproval as they hit the hard surface. Spring was the first to get up, then Winter, and and after making sure none were hurt, they helped their MajorMinors. The sound of a door opening and closing sets an alarm off for all four and they duck behind anything that could hide them, backs against couches, and divans, and chairs alike.

"Look, I just don't think it'll work, travelling all the way to Russia just to speak with an Institute's people there," a smooth, male voice disagreed. "Fire message is just as effictient."

"Fire messages can also go astray," said a female voice, followed by other, agreeing voices.

"Not if you send them off right."

"Magnus! I don't see why you're complaining, it's not as if you'll be going," a younger female voice snapped, though the undertone was playful. "/You'll/ be free to lounge around while the rest of us interrogate."

"Interrogate for what? To find out who Mother Russia is?," Magnus scoffed. The couch Autmun was hiding behind balked slightly as a body flung itself upon it. "I doubt you'll find anything."

"Russia is one of the other places Sebastion never visited," another male voice intervened. "It only makes sense to check it out."

_Did he just say Sebastion?,_ Winter wondered, leaning cautiously around his chair. None of the newcommers were facing in his direction, but he was able to get a good look. The one who had thrown himself onto the couch and who was unmistakeably a warlock was the one who caught his eye first, all honey-colored skin and golden cateyes. He wore dark blue skinnies and a green top and a necklace, along with makeup, eyeliner, and literaly a /bucket/ of glitter. This one was probably Magnus, since he looked the most exotic.

Three were all pale, undoubtedly family, all with black hair and different shades of blue eyes- except for one. The only one who looked out of place in that group of family by the door was the blonde one, with electrical gold eyes and a hard, arrogant way in which he seemed to hold himself. There were two girls, one older -the mother- and one younger -the daughter- along with a son who seemed to be about the age of adulthood.

Suddenly, the blonde one swept his eyes around the room, landing on the chair Spring was hiding behind-which was a rocking chair. Sensing he'd been caught, Spring turned and the two boys stared at each other for a moment, before rushing. Winter, being the protecting big brother he was, flashed out from behind the chair and tackled the blondie into the floor.


End file.
